


River Darling ((Various Naruto x Goddess Reader))

by DiscoDildos



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Humanity, Love, Motherhood, Multi, Shinobi, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoDildos/pseuds/DiscoDildos
Summary: The sea always filled her with longing, though for what she was never sure.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So just a heads up, Naruto thinks of reader as a mother right now, but LATER he falls in love with her, along with a few others. Complicated but you'll get it later-
> 
> This is also a bisexual story, so if you don't like females loving females, you can go.

The waves crashed and moved, rushing and clashing, splashing the young boy. It had been ages since he had been on the boat with his team and finished a battle with the rogue nin Zabuza.

Kakashi had been taken in and cared for and Sakura and Sasuke had finally fallen asleep. The young blond had been sitting on the doc, watching the dark abyss known as the seas waves clashes against his small, scarred feet. The glowing blue moon deflecting off of it beautifully.

Naruto had never seen a blue moon before, but what a sight. And the moon illuminating the water only made it the more magical for the young boy.

He stared into the water, a fresh set of tears leaking down his cheeks.

Why had everyone else have a family and he didn't? Why hadn't Kami blessed him with the nourishing love from a family? He just didn't understand. No one could. They had never went through what he had. Abuse from villagers, mentally, psychically, emotionally and verbally.

The only friend the poor boy had was the moon. And even sometimes, she would go away too. She may have been quiet, but he knew she listened. He'd talk to the moon endlessly, asking her,

"Why couldn't you be here? Your... You're my only friend... I wish... I wish You were here. To love and protect me, or we could love and protect each other. I'd be your guy and... And neither of us would ever be lonely again."

But little did he know, he had triggered the heart of the moon and sea. He suddenly heard a soothing voice, soft as a bell and strong as a tsunami.

"Naruto, my dear child. I am here. I listen and I watch over you, my innocent youth. My dear, sweet boy. I will fulfill your dreams. Your prayers. Your wish. I shall step down from my throne, only for you, my moon child. My little star."

The boy's eyes widened to the size of plates, stars glimmering as a large blue ray shot down from the moon, hitting the dark sea, soon fading and leaving a clocked figure standing on the water.

The cloak looked as if you were looking into the night sky. The mysterious woman started her way towards the young boy, blue skin looking and feeling as soft as silk with her black laced gloves. As he grabbed it, he took note of a large blue diamond resting on her chest. White hair glimmering. She pulled down her hood, showing a beautiful blue woman, her eyes a striking electric blue and eyelashes log, Her cheeks, a rosy blue rose and lips like glass.

She looked as tho she had been crying, or perhaps it was just the moons light.

"Naruto, my boy. I have heard you and have taken my form. My dear, I wish for you no longer to feel alone and sad. I will be everything your young heart desires, your protector and your guardian. I am Burūmūn no Megami. The goddess of the blue moon. Queen of all and mother of all life. Naruto, I am your new guardian and protector.

His eyes widened. "Y-Your the goddess of the- and you wanna be my- my friend?"

"Yes Naruto. Will you accept, my dear? " Her dreamy voice rang out.

"Y-yeah. Thanks!"

Tears dripped down their cheeks. Naruto had finally had someone to love him, care for him and be there. And the goddess had finally someone to love.

And here, the start of a beautiful relationship was born...


	2. The Duckling And The Moon

The next morning was a quiet one. It was warm and peaceful, the house comforted in a cool blanket of peace, the goddesses very presence giving the sweetest dreams and the warmest of comforts.

Sasuke rolled in the bed he lied on, rising slowly and looking to the window beside him groggily.  
He hadn't slept so well in years.  
He hadn't felt so safe in years.  
Hadn't had a dream free of pure carnage in years. 

Sasuke got to his feet slowly, running a hand through his tangled onyx hair, making his way to the bathroom with his necessities. When he returned, he hadn't known how to react when he saw a tall, lean, beautiful woman lying beside his rival elegantly, running her hands through the blondes hair gently, the said boy fast asleep, a look of tired bliss and comfort etched into his resting, fox like features.  
The young Uchiha grabbed a shuriken instantly, a dark glare on his young face. He threw it, blinking in shock when when it dissolved into small blue and gold flakes, falling slowly to the floor.

The blue beauty lifted her head slowly, putting a finger to her lips slowly

"Silence, you'll wake him. That is an order as your diamond."

The young boy flushed softly, ready top snap at her but only to realize he couldn't speak. Anxiety crept up his neck slowly. She hummed, poking his forehead gently. Suddenly, Sasuke understood everything and nothing at once

"Oh, I see"

Sasuke looked at his sandals awkwardly. Had he really just tried to assault a goddess? He rubbed his temple slowly, embarrassment on his face. The tall woman smiled gently, making a wholesome feeling swarm in the duck assed haired boy, with a small twitch of his lips, he sat beside beside her. It was silent, but peaceful and calming. The young ball of depression stared at her with an almost childlike wonder as to how she had immediately eased him. She placed a gentle hand on the boys head, and he immediately leaned in.

Her mere presence was absolutely infatuating. He felt overwhelmed but at complete ease all at once. And like that, Sasuke was easing into her aura, and falling into a dream. A dream of bliss. He saw nothing but a shimmer of blues, and the overwhelming feeling of his core healing slowly.

Sasuke Uchiha was content with where he was, for the first time in years.


End file.
